Field of Dreams
by xXDeadStuffXx
Summary: A newcomer. A curse. A blossoming awkward love. I am so sorry about the end of that first chap! My comp's screwy!
1. Broken with a Curse

A smile played upon his lips. An evil smile at that. His eyes glistened with malice as a silver haired pretty boy told him of a new female arrival at the Sohma house.  
"Akito, you summoned?" the boy asked kneeling before Akito.  
Akito turned his head and pushed his meek body up off the ground. He walked over to the silver haired boy and stared into his eyes.  
"Tell me Yuki. Tell me of this ethereal girl that has arrived at your house and is with Ms. Honda." Akito stated, clearly interested in a bad way. "Ms. Cortez, correct?"  
Yuki's head shot up and horror filled his eyes. "H-how'd you know...? W-wh-what are you going to do to her? Please! Don't erase her memory!" Yuki broke the stare and put his face in his hands.  
Akito ooked at Yuki wonderingly. "You have just met this girl, no? Why is she so important? She's knows of this curse, yes? Why? Tell me." Yuki was silent. Akito raised his voice a little. "Tell me." Yuki was still silent. Akito grabbed the boy's chin harshly and forced him to look in his eyes. "I SAID TELL ME!!!" He yelled in rage throwing Yuki to the floor. Yuki lay there struggling to get up.  
He pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees. He stayed quiet for a moment and then spoke. "...I-I don't know. Please....just don't erase her memory..." Yuki winced waiting for the blow from Akito and gasped when it never happened. Akito stood there smiling evilly.  
"Ok, I will not erase her memory..." he laughed crazily and it got louder and louder. Without being dismissed Yuki ran out of the room, Akito's laugh ringing in his head and his last words upon his lips.  
  
Yuki was so scared that he didn't notice the figure waiting by the door. He didn't notice it was Ms. Cortez. He didn't know her life would change today. He didn't know Akito would ruin her life forever.....or so Akito thought.  
A girl of about sixteen stood in the doorway of Akito's room with confidence in her eyes and a hint of arrogance in her smile. She walked over to Akito her long legs sure with every step never faltering. She stood in front of Akito not kneeling, never planning to. With an air of superiority she brushed a strand of silky white hair out of her eyes. Her dark red sensual red lips mirrored Akito's smile. "Ms. Cortez I assume?" he said venom dripping off of every word. She laughed slightly and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "Akito Sohma I assume?" she asked mockingly. Akito's hand shot up and grabbed her forehead harshly jerking her to her knees. "You will kneel before me!!" he yelled staring her hard in the eye. She just kept on smiling as if it hadn't affected her. He shook her violently and yelled again in frustration. "STOP SMILING YOU FOOL!!!" She kept on smiling. "Why, Akito? Why are you so upset? I have done nothing. What can you do about my smile? Slap it off my face?" she laughed again. "I doubt that's going happen. Know one thing Akito Sohma: Use as much force on me as you want but I won't give in to you. You can do nothing to hurt me." Akito's grip lessened as he stared at her in shock. She had dared speak to him like that? "ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled out in frustration and put his other hand on her breast, over her heart, and yelled an incantation. A curse to be specific. A blinding white light filled the room and in the blink of an eye it was gone. Anya Cortez scrambled backwards dazed and confused. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she was going to puke. "YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!?!" She screamed over and over. She knew the answer. She now was cursed. Cursed with the same thing every member of the zodiac was cursed with. She would never have a normal life again. She felt like she wanted to cry by there were no tears. She hobbled up and stood before Akito once again, with confidence in her eyes and a hint of arrogance in her smile. "You fool. You think you have hurt me? YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON!?!?! No! You have not. Anya Maria Josephina Cortez kneels before no one!! And I will never kneel before you Akito Sohma.I would gladly kill myself before I did." she spat, with hate dripping off her every word like blood. And with that she disappeared into the shadows leaving Akito gaping towards the doorway where she once stood.  
  
A/n: I just started getting into Fruits Basket and it inspired me. So I really hope you like it but if you don't oh well. I like writing it so keep on checking for updates! 


	2. No More Tears Left

Lightning streaked the sky driving far in every home. Claps of thunder shook the earth as rain pelted the ground like bullets. Lightning storms had a sort of mysteriousness to them. Never knowing where they're going to hit never knowing when the next one comes. They were dangerous too.  
Anya ran hard and fast never stopping. Blood pounded in her ears mimicking her wildly beating heart. No!! This isn't happening. What do I do?!? Oh my...oh my god... she thought frantically. Dazed, she stumbled over her feet and fell to the ground curling into a ball her tears painting the grass like fresh morning dew. Her clothes clung to her body and her hair was pasted to her face. For anyone passing by, she was just a lifeless lump lying in the rain through its misery.  
Oblivious to the world, Anya didn't notice a boy with white hair and a black hairline, gaudy chains, and a white coat, stop his car in shock and rush to her aid. She didn't notice him wrap his coat around her and help her stand up. She didn't notice the feel of smooth leather against her cheek or the warmth of the coat. She didn't notice the look of softness on the boy's face as he pushed the wet hair out of her face.  
  
A handsome face stared back at Anya when she woke from the threats of death being yelled by Kyo. She gasped and scrambled backwards expecting to be in the grass but was surprised when her head smacked against a metal head post. The boy smiled amused but his eyes softened at the look of shock on Anya's face. Hair as white as paper with a raven hairline and two sparkling silver eyes slightly hidden beneath thick lashes. The glint coming off of one of his many silver necklaces made her eyes water. He smiled down at her with a hint of sympathy in his eyes.  
"Hi. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru for short," he said kindly. Anya looked him over with a look of confusion on her face.  
"Haru..." she whispered to herself, "Do you...do you know...how..." Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember the day before. Haru laughed to him self quietly then touched a scrape on one of her bare knees.  
"What happened? How did you get here? Is that what you want to know?" he questioned knowing very well that's what she was inquiring. Anya nodded. "Well, I was on my way to meet you yesterday when I noticed you curled into a ball in the rain shivering like a little lost puppy. I had the driver stop the car and I got out to help you. It was my best of luck that it was you in particular because I got a call minutes before from Yuki about how you had gone missing. You weren't unconscious, just...almost like you were drugged. You must have been running and then fell by the look of those scrapes on your knees. So I drove you here and that's when we found out..." he explained not finishing the last sentence. She blushed then looked at him curiously.  
"Found out what? Is it about me? What is it...Haru..." she inquired with a determined look in her eyes. Haru looked up at the sound of his name, sighed wrung his hands together nervously.  
"Uh...uh...nothing. Nothing at all," he stuttered. "So what'd you say your name was again?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him the you're-not- telling-me-something look.  
"I didn't." she stated bluntly. "Please tell me. I think I have the right to know if it has to do with me!" At that moment, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru entered the room. Haru looked up at Hatori clearly glad he had interrupted. Hatori stepped towards Anya and felt her head for temperature. She grunted and pouted.  
"I am not sick and I want to know what the hell is going on!" she said aggravated. Hatori never smiled once while she pouted with her whiny little kid faces. His eyes were slate gray and just as cold. She stopped pouting and pushed him away. "Tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!"  
"You visited Akito yesterday. I know this because he told me." Hatori said almost as if he wished he could have stopped Anya from visiting Akito. No one's face changed so Anya figured they already knew. Hatori spoke up again. "He cursed you and you know this. You are now like one of the zodiac. You change into an animal when you are hugged by one of the opposite sex or if you are under emotional distress. It is irreversible." Anya's eyes widened and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She stared at Hatori as if he had just told her she was going to die.  
"No..." she whispered hoarsely. "No! It can't be...I-I...no!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed while Tohru awkwardly patted her back. When she thought there were no more tears for her left to cry she spoke again steadily. "Prove it. I want proof." She knew it was true and she started to cry again. Shigure rushed over and cradled her in his arms rocking her back and forth.  
"I'm sorry...sorry it had to be like this..." he spoke in here ear. Anya buried her face in Shigure's chest and fell asleep like a newborn child leaving everyone feeling depressed. 


	3. Wings of a Fallen Angel

Anya's scream rang through the house when she woke up with a pair of dark eyes staring over her. Anya fell with a thud out of the bed and onto the ground as Haru jumped backwards and tripped over a chair landing on his face. "Oh My God! Haru! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean-you...you scared the living beejeeus outta me!" she panted scrambling around the bed to help him up. "Do you always stand over sleeping people, or are you just trying to give me a heart attack?!?!" She grabbed his hand and helped him up then blushed when he didn't let go of her hand. Haru colored a bit and quickly let go of her hand. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I mean...I...yeah, just sorry." he stuttered hastily regaining his composure. In a moment his face changed and once again he had his charming playful smile pasted on his face. "So, feelin' better? You up for some breakfast?" he said laughing a little. Frowning, Anya looked at him and said gloomily, "...It's not...l-l...lee......leeks [insert psycho music here] is it..." She put her head down and started praying for the first time in her life please don't say leeks please don't say leeks! She looked up again with a pleading look. Haru's face contorted and then he started laughing wildly. "You're just like Kyo! No, it's not leeks. Some good ol' American eggs, bacon and...FLAPJACKS!!!" [Insert sweat drop on Anya] Laughing again, Haru left the room cackling insanely. Confused Anya said to herself, "Wow...he's got problems...big time..."She giggled and changed into her clothes: black tank, Corvette seatbelt belt, light blue [faded?] knee highs jeans, and of course, her favorite all red and black Chuck Taylor's Converse All Stars. Humming to her self she tossed her pajamas on the floor and walked into the kitchen. She stopped abruptly when she noticed Haru serving breakfast in an...apron that said, "Kiss the Chef!". Everyone at the table turned to look at her as she sat down. "Anya...are you feeling ok?" asked Shigure with a worried look on his face. Anya smiled and nodded. Haru walked over and put three pancakes on her plate with some eggs and bacon. The aroma filled her nose and in a second it was gone. [Insert sweat drop on everyone else]  
Anya looked down with a sad look on her face. "Um...you guys...I'm going to be gone for a while today. I have to see my boyfriend." Suddenly everyone looked up in horror. "No! No, I'm not going to tell him anything...I- I am going to break up with him." she explained tears with welling up in her eyes. Without a parting smile she left, once again leaving everyone depressed.  
  
The sun hid behind gray clouds, threatening to rain again. Wind whipped through Anya's hair stinging her ominous face. As she walked down the street she saw a boy standing under a tree holding a blooming rose. He noticed her walking towards her and ran over to sweep her in a big hug. Just before she could stop him, he strong arms were around her...and then he was hugging a squawking swan. He screamed in confusion and then watched in awe as the swan spread her beautiful white wings and pointed her long slender neck towards the sky landing gracefully upon the ground. The swan picked up the heap of clothes in her beak before he could notice they were there. In an instant the swan flew round the corner into an alley and waited patiently to change back into human form.  
About five minutes later Anya ran back to the bench where the boy was standing again. He looked up and watched her walk towards him. She opened his arms to embrace her then stared in horror when she pushed him away. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists waiting for what was coming.  
Anya looked out at the pond behind the trees and started to speak, "Dimitri...remember the first time we met? It was right here under this very same tree. I was up in the tree and you were walking under it. The branch broke, I fell and you caught me. Just in time. Remember what you said to me?"  
"Where are your wings sweet one? Have you come to watch over me, my beautiful angel?" Dimitri said smiling at the memory.  
"It was a cheesy line, but I fell for it...and you. Hard. Then you kissed me. It felt good...real. It felt right. Dimitri...I still love you. I do and it's hard for me not to...but...I have to. Dimitri...I-I..." she swiftly turned around so she didn't have to see his face. A tear slid down her cheek and was quickly followed by more. "I...I can't be with you anymore...it's so...so-"A sob broke through her through and squeezed her heart, "It's so hard...and it hurts...so much..." she said trying to stop her tears from running down her cheeks.  
A deathly silence stood between them until Dimitri spoke. "If it hurts so much...then...why...?" he asked his voice breaking.  
Anya's voice caught in her throat and for a moment all that could be heard was her weeping. Barely above a whisper she said what raced through her body and slice through her heart. "Because...I love you..." Suddenly the world was whizzing by in a blur of colors and blood pounded in her ears. Tears coursed down her face and sobs escaped her throat but she never stopped running. Her feet slapped against the concrete and the rain soaked through her shirt yet never slowed her down. She came to a small stream she flung her self in the water, walking towards a waterfall against the rushing current. When she finally came to the waterfall, she walked through it into the cave hidden behind it. Crystals of red, blue, green, and any other color imaginable glittered on the top and sides of the cave. The colors made a beautiful rainbow on the floor of the cave. Soaking wet, Anya tossed her self onto the small patch of flowers and cried through the storm, salty tears leaving tracks on her quivering face. 


End file.
